


Trainwreck

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe Saporta is a trainwreck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trainwreck

**Author's Note:**

> Waaaaay back in May, Gabe [said](http://twitter.com/GabrielSaporta/status/1950568130), "just bc i'm a fuckin train wreck doesn't mean we're breaking up. the minute this shit gets borin, i'm out. but trust me-I aint bored yet ;)" I wrote the first paragraph below, and then I wrote the scene below that with the intention that they would be part of the same story, but I never got any farther than that.

Gabe Saporta is a trainwreck. He knows this. He's known this for a long time. But he won't take the people he loves down with him.

*

"Gabe," Gabe introduced himself with a smile he wasn't sure reached his eyes.

"Yeah, I know. I'm a fan. William." And then the kid did this thing where he ducked his head and tucked his hair behind his ear. It was the cutest thing Gabe had ever seen. It made him want to gather William in close and hold him until the end of the goddamn world. Shit. He had to stay away from this kid.

"You catch the set?" Gabe took the CD William held out to him.

"Yeah. It was-" The kid paused and Gabe looked up from where he was scrawling his name in Sharpie. "-great," the kid finished. Gabe wasn't sure what that had been about, but he finished signing the CD and handed it back.

"Thanks. Hope to see you at another one of our shows."

The kid practically beamed at him. "Yes."


End file.
